Permanent Scars
by modernxlove
Summary: When Alexander Sterling leaves Dullsville forever, it is too much for 17-year-old Raven Madison to bear. Just when she thinks she cannot live without him, she finds comfort in the arms of Trevor Mitchell. A Raven/Trevor story. Inspired by 'New Moon'. R&R!
1. Sweet Seventeen

**I recently got my hands on the Vampire Kisses saga and was permanently hooked! I was in the middle of reading Vampire Kisses: Kissing Coffins, when on my TV screen appeared the official "NEW MOON" trailer! I was jumping up and down, and during that scene wherein Bella leaves Edward, an awesome idea struck me. Bella and Edward remind me so much of Raven and Alexander; and I couldn't help that Jacob Black reminded me of Trevor Mitchell. I decided I had to do something with this story immediately.**

**_Not your average Raven-and-Trevor-story._**

**I guess it's safe to say that this story was inspired by the Twilight saga's "New Moon" book.**

* * *

I don't own Vampire Kisses or any of the characters. Everything you see here is owned by their respective owners. The plot was based on Stephenie Meyer's "New Moon" book. Also, I am 100% dedicated to the Trevor/Raven coupling. I love this couple to pieces! Let's hope Ellen Schreiber, the acclaimed author, can write some more sweet and funny moments about these two. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks a bunch! xD

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: SWEET SEVENTEEN**

**(Raven's POV)**

A blinding shaft of sunlight coursed its way throughout my bedroom, aiming directly on my face. I forced my eyelids to open slowly as I took a deep breath. I sat up sheepishly from my bedside position and sauntered towards the mirror, noticing my Hello Batty calendar that hung up on the wall just beside it. This particular day, though unlike any other day, held a small importance to me; today was my birthday and now I was officially seventeen years old. I was older now to my dismay. If Alexander had turned me into a vampire, I would've remained sweet sixteen forever.

Well, besides that, It felt sort of good to be seventeen –_ wonderful_, even. That meant I'd only have one more year before I get to become a legal adult – then I'd move out of Dullsville forever, and I would follow my vampire boyfriend wherever he'd go. I was thrilled about the idea.

Just then, my pesky little nerd of a brother, Billy Boy, barged into my room together with my parents, holding a chocolate-frosted birthday cake. On top of it was an icing that read "Happy 17th, Raven!" with little red-colored bat designs. I smiled. Today, for the first time, my parents actually embraced the fact that I practically worshipped vampires and anything that had to do with them. Their daughter was a Goth, whether they liked it or not.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" My mom greeted me as she pecked my cheek with a kiss. "Sorry there are no candles. We couldn't find anything goth-like."

I laughed.

My dad teared up a little. "One more year and you'll be old enough to run away from us!" He sniffled. "Don't grow up too fast."

I sighed. "Aw dad... don't get all soft on me. Please." I pleaded.

He grinned. "Who's getting soft?" He yelled, jokingly. He handed me a small gift wrapped up in black and white skull designs. "Here's your birthday gift, honey. "

"For me?" I asked, grinning. "You shouldn't have!" I felt like a child again. It felt good. I probably already knew what was inside, though. Probably a fitting pearl bracelet to match my pearl necklace; the necklace my parents had given me for my sixteenth birthday last year. Either that or a pink-colored headband, or a red polka-dotted shirt. It would be something preppy or girly. But I didn't care.

I stuck my finger gently under the wrapper piece and jerked it open under the tape. My eyes widened. Inside wasn't the pearl bracelet or anything pink I was bracing myself for. Laid softly inside the gift box was a silver skull necklace, a black wristband that labeled "Vampire's Girlfriend" and four tickets to the "Twilight" movie premiere which would be coming out two weeks from now. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Not a sad or fearful scream – a happy, girl-like scream that gestured eternal bliss.

Billy boy laughed. "I bet you were screaming because of the 'Twilight' tickets, right?" He said, smirking. "Well those were my idea. People said 'Twilight' would be the next vampire love saga, so I figured it would be something you'd be interested in."

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I whispered under my breath.

I immediately hugged him, then I turned to my parents and hugged them too. "This is the best birthday ever!" I announced. It was true. It certainly felt like the best birthday ever. I couldn't wait to tell Becky, or Alexander. They're going to freak!

Mom suddenly looked up at my _Emily The Strange_ alarm clock and it signified 8:00 in bloody red digits. "Now, go get ready, guys." She said. "Or you'll be late for school. "

I grunted, almost forgetting today was Monday. Therefore, a school day. That's alright, though. Nothing could spoil today more than ever. Not even my demonic kindergarten nemesis, Trevor Mitchell, or the snobby cheerleaders, and the boring dull teachers. _Nothing_.

I ate my Chocolate Vampire O's cereal in a rush, kissed my parents goodbye, nudged Billy Boy for a few seconds and headed for Dullsville High school. There, I met my best friend Becky waiting for me at the school's entrance steps along with Matt. Becky's arms were spread out as she gave me a quick hug. Matt tapped my shoulder with a smile. "Happy birthday, Raven!" They said with delight.

Becky gave me a teeny boxed wrapped in black-colored paper paper. I took it and gave her my thanks. Inside the tiny box was my birthday present – a well done, home-made, bat-piece bracelet; a bracelet which perfectly matched my new necklace.

I grinned and hugged her again. "Thanks, Becky!" I said happily, as I clipped the present on my wrist. "I have something for you two."

I grabbed for my pocket and took out the "Twilight" movie premiere tickets. Becky squealed and jumped, as I did.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. "These tickets were already sold out! You're pretty clever Raven Madison!"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, those tickets had been sold out weeks ago. How'd you get it?"

I beamed. "Billy boy got it for me, so now I'm all heads down for him. I guess he's not that nerdy after all."

The three of us walked our way inside the crowded halls of Dullsville High and approached towards our lockers. I opened my locker with a click and grabbed my Biology and English textbook. I closed it after, only to see my nemesis, Trevor, beside me.

"Hey, Monster Girl. Do you know what day is it today?"

""No." I said.

"It's your birthday – or better yet, you're funeral day." He howled with laughter.

"I'm not in the mood for any games today Soccer Boy, so beat it."

He frowned. "You're mean today, Monster Girl." He smirked sexily. "Are you having those PMS things today? Or are you just angry you're aging into a grandmother quickly?"

"None of the above." I answered, heading my way to Biology Class. He quickly followed after me. "Stop following me, jerk."

"I'm not following you," He said matter-of-factly. "In case you forgot, We take Bio together." This was the only subject in which Becky and I didn't have together. I groaned.

"Must have forgotten," I said. We both entered Mr. Gordon's class, and to my surprise, I wasn't late for the first time this year. I took a seat in the front, and so did Trevor.

"Quit following me!" I said, glaring at my nemesis.

"But, don't you want your birthday present?" He asked, adjusting himself on the stool.

I was stunned. "Birthday present?" I echoed after him. "Like you'll spend your money on little ole' me," I teased. "You'd never do that."

"Okay, class." Mr. Gordon popped in from outside the door and walked to his desk. "Quiet down, as I jot these important notes you must copy." He took a marker from a box and began jotting stuff on the board.

"Well I did." Trevor defended himself. "Now Monster Girl, close your eyes."

"Don't be stupid." I whispered.

"Then you won't get the gift." He challenged, his emerald-green eyes daring me to do it. I couldn't refuse a dare. He knew it.

I closed my eyes, but not all the way through, so that I can still defend myself from the evilness my nemesis would do to me. Just in case.

He took out a pink paper and folded it on top of his table. "Okay, you can open your eyes now. Just lean here."

I leaned towards him, curious, and he did something totally unexpected. He cupped one hand of my left cheek, letting his other hand chain my arms, and kissed me, full on the mouth. My head was dizzy, and I couldn't breathe. I tried to wriggle myself away from him, but he only pryed my mouth deeper with his tongue and kissed me more. Then he stopped the kiss and whispered to my ear, "Happy birthday... Raven." He said seductively. Trevor Mitchell's purpose in life was to destroy mine.

"You... maniac..." I whispered under my breath, glaring at him. He smirked. I shivered, hoping no one had witness us. Too bad someone did.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jennifer Warren asked from behind us, her snobby best friend, Heather Ryan, looking ticked off.

Trevor and I looked back. I gulped. "He started it," I said, pointing to Trevor.

Cheerleader snob Jennifer didn't believe me. Neither did Heather.

Jeniffer stood up from her seat, raised an awkward hand and glared at me with evil eyes. "You don't even deserve to be kissed by Trevor, you freak." She whispered.

I shivered. Trevor loved it when I got in trouble.

"Yes, Ms. Warren?" Mr. Gordon asked from the white-board.

"Mr. Gordon, if you don't mind, I'd like to tell everyone that Raven Maddison had just done an act so terrible and needs to go to the detention."

Mr. Gordon raised a brow, as he looked at me skeptically. Everyone's head turned. Eyes were all on me now. "And what did Ms. Maddison do?" Mr. Gordon inquired.

Jeniffer bit her lip. "She forced-kiss Trevor! It's her 17th birthday today, sir, and she thinks she's all grown up and feels obligated to steal people's guys. Trevor wanted to get away, but Raven pulled him towards her and kissed him." A hint of jealousy was evident on her voice. My jaw dropped. That wasn't how it happened! _Look at the surveilance camera!_, I thought. If only this crappy school had one for emergencies like these!

Heather Ryan quickly stood up as Jennifer took her seat. "I saw it all with my own eyes, Mr. Gordon," She fibbed. "Raven forced Trevor into doing something sexual. She doesn't even deserve him."

I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Gordon frowned at me. "Is that what happened, Ms. Maddison?"

I was about to say my answer when Trevor stood up for me. "Mr. Gordon," He started, "Raven didn't do anything." He said, glancing at me from the sides. "Raven just turned seventeen today, and as her long time childhood _friend_..." He exaggerated. "...I felt it was my responsibility to be her first kiss. At least since I couldn't do _it_ with her during her sixteenth –"

I grabbed his sleeve and forcefully pulled him back to his seat. "You've said enough, jerk! And stop exaggerating!"

His reply was to hold my hand. I felt my stomach turn. What a way to start my birthday like this...

Mr. Gordon sauntered towards both our tables. "In that case, I want you two to take detention. Together. After class." His words echoed in my head for a long time. _Detention_. _Together_. _After class_.

Snobby pom-pom Jennifer wasn't too pleased with the outcome of her tattetale. I knew she had wanted me – and not Trevor – to be prisoned in detention. Her plan backfired. "Don't be too confident, freak." She said from behind me.

"Yeah," Heather agreed. "You're butt-ugly and you're freaky times ten. Trevor would never like someone like you. Right, Trevor? I bet you just kissed her out of pity."

Trevor snickered and narrowed his eyes on me. "They're making fun of you, ya know."

"Yes, I know that," I said through gritted teeth. "It's because you're a freakin', stupid, jerk and I always have to take punishment for your false action. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He frowned. "You say big, bad words, Monster." He leaned over to me and whispered, "You know you like this."

My jaw dropped. I would never, ever like Trevor Mitchell. I would never like kissing him, or touching him. All he was to me was a tiny, stupid, annoying insect that kept flying around me, and no matter what I did, I could never get rid of it. "I do not." I said.

"Don't lie, Raven." He replied.

After five-and-a-half hours of endless, boring lectures and pop quizzes, the third bell rang, signifying the end of classes and the beginning of dismissal. But for me, it would be the beginning of detention. Alone. With stupid Trevor.

I waited for Becky to finish unloading her textbooks to her locker, until she was done. I was so pissed and angry, I was fuming inside. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I shouted.

Becky sighed. "Trevor Mitchell was born evil." She said, sheepishly.

"I know," I agreed. "But he's so evil, I actually think he's the leader of the devils."

"Who's the leader of the devils?" Matt suddenly asked from behind us. Becky ran towards him and gave him a hug. I wished Alexander was here too...

"I gotta get going for detention, guys." I announced flatly.

"You sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Becky asked.

I forced a smile. "No, thanks. Go have fun with Matt. You're my best friend, Becky." I said. "Not my baby-sitter."

Shesighed in relief. "Thanks, Raven!" She beamed. "Sorry you have to get detention for your birthday." She and Matt walked towards the gate. I walked over to Mr. Gordon's Biology class – to detention. I've been to detention so much, it practically seemed like home. I guess today wasn't really the best birthday ever.

I opened the door to the classroom and found Trevor already sitting down. He had been waiting for me. Mr. Gordon was nowhere to be found. I groaned.

"Hey, Monster." He said, gesturing for me to sit beside him.

I ignored him and decided to sit at the far end; far away from he was. He slowly stood up, and sat next to me. I tried to remain calm as I stood up, and changed seats at the front. Trevor quickly followed, taking a seat beside me on the front. I clenched my fists out of habit. I stood up again – please, God, don't let him follow – and sat in the middle. Trevor stood up from his chair and took a seat beside me.

I groaned. Why? Why me?

"Why are you running away from me?" He suddenly asked.

"Because you're a jerk." I said directly. "And because you have no life and you're only purpose is to ruin mine."

He smirked. "I do have a life."

"Oh, yeah?" I said sarcastically. "Doesn't seem like it."

"I have soccer," He pressed. "My honor-student records... my big mansion. Plus, I have different girls every week."

I hate it whenever he rubbed his perfect little life on my face. "Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't you want to be part of it?" He asked, looking at me, his green eyes sparkling with seriousness, as he put his hand inside his pocket, as if to get something.

"A part of yours?" I asked. "No way."

"I see," He said, as he lifted his hand away from his pocket. For the first time, I had seen Trevor Mitchell looking so seriously sad. He was always smirking, always grinning, always smiling. But never frowning or sulking. I wondered what was up with him... but I didn't bother asking.

"Happy birthday," He greeted me again.

"Thanks."

-***-

After sunset, my vampire boyfriend, Alexander, and I met up at the cemetery to have our very own celebration. I ran up to him and kissed him on the lips, his eyes glistening with joy.

"Sorry, I'm late." I apologized. "I was stuck in detention today for three hours! Trevor tricked me. Again." I groaned.

Alexander ignored my comment and smiled at me.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, love." He greeted me, gently kissing me on the cheek, tucking a strand of my jet black hair to my ears.

"I'm happy," I admitted. "I get to spend my birthday with you."

"Me too," He agreed. He kissed me again, his mouth lingering over mine, until our breaths mixed together. My heart thudded at the touch of his pale skin on mine. He layed me against the soil and kept on kissing me. I couldn't refuse.

My mind dazed and I felt a little dizzy. Just then, I felt a tiny prickle on my arm and stopped the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Alexander asked, his features etched with worry.

"Nothing," I lied. "I think I accidentally cut myself..." I glanced over to my right arm and from the dim candle lights, I could see my cutter – a sharp edge of a tombstone rock. Blood trickled out from my skin. "I'm bleeding," I admitted softly. The wound didn't really hurt, but it was bleeding so much, I think it had pierced the skin deep.

Alexander said nothing. He stared at my bleeding skin with ravenous red eyes, and reality slapped me in the face. Alexander was a vampire. Vampires drank blood. I was bleeding right now.

"Alexander, it's alright," I muttered, wrapping my wounded arm around my black sweater. Alexander didn't move. He stayed in the same awkward position, and he looked as if he was focusing on something.

"Alexander?" I asked.

No answer.

"Please.. Alexa –"

"I have to go." He suddenly responded.

I shook my head. "No, please. It's just blood. I don't even feel pain."

He smiled, and it was a different smile. This smile didn't reach his eyes. It felt forced. "Sorry, Raven." He said, sincerely.

I frowned, looking down, as I tried to hide the pain I was feeling. "It's alright..."

"I really am sorry it had to be like this," He said. His face looks strained. "I just... have something to do tonight. I just realized. I forgot... I forgot your birthday present."

I laughed a little bit. "It's alright. You don't have to give me anything." I said. And with that, I knew I had meant those words.

Alexander wasn't looking at me though. His gaze was fixed up on my wounded arm.

"Sorry," He said, again.

I sighed, as I sat on the tombstones alone. My knight of night had left because he had forgotten my present. I glanced down to the picnic baskets. It was such a waste, we didn't even touch the food.

Not the best birthday after all.

* * *

A/N: Fininshed reading? What did you think of it? Should I continue? Review, please.


	2. Permanent Goodbyes

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO: PERMANENT GOODBYES**

**(Raven's POV)**

My parents and Billy boy had been waiting for me as I walked inside the living room. They greeted me with a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday, Raven!" while I made my way to the couch. Dad sliced the chocolate bat cake, and handed us slices. I got the biggest slice, of course.

"What happened with your dinner date with Alexander?" My mother asked. "I thought you'd arrive home a little late. It's only seven."

I frowned, remembering what had happened earlier at the cemetery. _I got poked by a rock, bled like hell, Alexander is a vampire, so he couldn't stand seeing me bleed like that_, I thought of saying, but decided against it. "Alexander had to leave early." I said. "He had something really important to do. Maybe he had another girlfriend, I guess."

My dad raised a brow. So did mom and Billy.

I ignored them and took a bite out of the chocolate bat cake. "Mmm," I said, breaking the awkwardness. "This cake taste really good."

Mom smiled. "Of course. It cost forty-five bucks. That's a lot for just one cake."

I smiled.

"Ready to blow your candles now?" Dad asked.

"Blow, blow!" Billy chanted.

I nodded. "Sure, but.. Uh, I thought you didn't have any candles."

Billy boy laughed. "Mom and dad lied," He admitted, honestly. "They wanted you to blow the cake at night for once."

"Very clever, mom, dad," I said with a grin.

Dad stuck two candles on top of my slice of cake. Like my previous birthday candles, these had been formed to look like the numbers 'one' and 'seven'.

"Now, make a wish, sweetheart," Mom instructed, lighting both the candles with her switch-on lighter.

I closed my eyes and made a wish, hoping with every part of my body, it would come true. Then, as hard as I could, blew the candles out until all that remained was darkness.

At school, the next day, I was surprised at Trevor's flat greet.

"Morning, Raven.. morning, Becky," He greeted, walking pass Becky and I with a Biology textbook in hand. That wasn't like him. That wasn't like him at all.

"Weid," Matt commented.

Becky and I nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't he usually stay for a while to make fun of you?" Becky asked.

"Yeah," I said, closing my locker door shut.

"Maybe he's finally changed," Matt said. "For good."

"Maybe..." But what really bothered me the most wasn't because Trevor didn't make fun of me or because he called me by my real name; the one thing that bothered me was the sparkle in his eyes that were gone. Whenever Trevor Mitchell were to annoy me, his green eyes were to always lit up. Now, he walked pass me without doing anything at all. I felt a little sad, but glad he finally gave up annoying me.

The day went on faster than I thought and I didn't even have detention. It didn't drag like how I'd expected it to be, which seemed kind of strange. But either way, I was relieved. I couldn't wait till sunset. Then, I could spend my time with Alexander all I wanted! I was pleased. I was ready to call him the moment I had arrived from school, but was stunned he had called me instead.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.

"Hey," The voice replied back. It was a voice I'd respond too even if I was dead... it was Alexander.

"Hi!" I responded. "What's up?"

There was no answer from the end of the line and I had told myself the line had cut off until Alexander replied. "Can you meet me at the cemetery at eight tonight?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, though I was a bit dazed from the sudden invite. Maybe it was something to make up for last night.

"See you," He said, as he hung up.

I didn't even had the chance to reply back. I sighed as I put the phone down.

-***-

"Mom, dad, may I be excused tonight?" I asked my parents after two rounds of dinner.

"Why?" Dad asked from behind his Dullsville newspaper.

"I'm meeting up with Alexander tonight..." I confessed, "So can I please go?"

Mom frowned. "But tonight is a school night,"

"And I promise I'll be back before nine." I promised. "It won't be long, please?"

After a dozen of begging and pleading, and begging again, and more pleading, my parents decided to let me go. "Come back before twelve," They both reminded me. Hello, I was seventeen for Pete's sake!

"Alright," I said, rolling my eyes, going along with the flow. One more year, I'll be able to do anything I want. And after that will be the beginning of the best days of my life. It has yet to start.

I biked all over to th cemetery with easy pedals. It took about five to ten minutes to get there, via bike, and about two to three minutes, via car. I reached the main entrance to the cemetery and spotted Alexander sitting on his grandmother's tombstone, apparently waiting for me. There was something inside of me that felt strangely disordered or anxious, like something bad was going to happen. _What could possibly happen right now? _I aaked myself. Then the thought hit me. Maybe Alexander's birthday presents were his fangs to sink through my neck. I shivered at the thought of it. To become a vampire now? It wasn't the right time. Not yet. Fear slowly rushed through my veins.

"Hey," He greeted me softly.

"What did you want me here for?" I asked, the butterflies in my stomach still not disappearing.

Alexander was silent. He didn't answer. His eyes were looking solemnly at the moonlit sky. He looked like a statue. We were both silent for a few minutes. "Um, Alexander?" I asked, breaking the silence. It only made the situation more awkward than it already was. Something was going on... something terrible. And I could feel it. The strange sensation filled the air. This was bad.

"Do you ever wonder why people say goodbye?" He suddenly asked.

"Umm, no..." I answered, sounding braver than I felt.

"Or how much the stars want badly to twinkle in the morning, but can't? Or how the sun would want its light to shine on even in the darkness of night where the moon would replace it?" His continued asking random, strange questions. His behavior was even more strange than Trevor's was this morning. His questions confused me.

"Okay," I started. "Alexander, what's wrong?" I asked. "You're freaking me out..."

He looked at me, his eyes piercing through my very own. "I'm leaving." He pointed out.

My jaw dropped. Was this some kind of joke. "What?"

"I can't live here anymore, Raven." He said. "I can't live here in this town anymore. People are starting to suspect about my identity."

I gulped. "Then I'll kick their butt whomever finds out." I didn't – no, I _couldn't_ – understand what he meant. My heart began to beat rapidly. He stared at me coldly. This wasn't the Alexander I fell in love with. Where was his warm love-filled smile?

Instead, it was replaced by a wicked, evilish grin. "I'm leaving," He said again. "This is the last we'll see each other."

"Then, t-then, I'll come with you!" I spurted out.

"You can't." He said, coldly. "You're way out of our league." His answer pierced right through me, as if stabbing me with a sharp-edged sword directly to my heart. I felt nauseated, dizzy. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"I can't live without you." I said sincerely.

"But I _can_," He interjected. "I'm not good for you. You need someone better. Someone... _human_."

"No!" I yelled. I felt numb everywhere. "I only want _you_." I was already pleading, begging. "You promised me you'd _always_ be with me!"

He grinned, with underlying evil evident in it. "And promises are meant to be broken,"

"Alexander –"

"Listen," He interuppted me, "I thought our love could work things out." He started, "But last night when you were bleeding, I wanted so badly to drink your blood. Raven, I wanted to kill you so badly."

I could feel the tears streaming down now, but I didn't bother to wipe it. I felt my mouth quivering. "No...."

"I need a real vampire mate." He said, honestly. "Not some human try-hard-to-be goth." He gazed at me now, his eyes focusing on mine. They were different. They weren't filled with love or friendliness. They were filled with cruelty and lust, and hunger and thirst. Alexander's eyes were now like Jagger's. He walked slowly away from me, into the dark depths of the forest just deep in the graveyards. I quickly followed after him, stumbling with every desperate step.

"Don't come with me, Raven." He said, smugly. "Don't make this hard than it already is. I don't want you anymore."

I was confused by the way he sounded, by the way he said them to me. I stared disbelievingly at him. He didn't look back. "I'll always love you... maybe a little bit," He admitted. "But not the way like I used to. I guess maybe I just wanted to make you _think_ that I loved you."

I was shaking now, tears drippling faster than rain. "Why?" I was surprised by the fear and anxiety evident in my voice. I was always brave. Not weak. I was fearless. Not scared. But now, I was just like a little girl again. Scared and crying. Terrified and lonely. I took a deep breathe. Alexander did too.

"I just needed to befriend someone," He admitted cooly. "I wanted to show you off to my parents, to make them think I was special like my grandfather."

I couldn't believe this. Any of this!

"I'm not human, Raven," He continued. "And I never will be. The more you're here with me, the more you'd regret it."

"But I don't!" I shouted at him, angry. "I'm not and I never will be! I love you! How many times do I have to say it?!"

He cracked a smile. A cold one. "I already do," He said. "But I don't love you anymore, Raven. To me, you're just like another regular human being." I frowned, wiping my already drenched shirt to my tear-filled eyes. I wasn't good enough for him. My heart sank to the ground. This is how it felt like, to have my heart broken... I was dizzy. I felt like I was going to puke in any second.

"Don't follow me," He ordered. "If you do, I'd never forgive you..."

"No.. please..." I begged. "Don't do this... I love you.." I sobbed. "I can't let you go... not now.. not ever.. no, please, Alexander..."

His dark brown eyes melted, and I could see the love in them again. Or at least, I thought I did. When I squinted, they were still cold and grim. I felt numb everywhere. Everywhere except for my heart.

"Another thing," He started, again, "I'm selling the mansion... Jameson isn't there anymore. Nothing is. I just came to say goodbye."

I was crying even more. The tears spilling out like a waterfall. I was bawling, and begging him not to go. "You're going back... to Romania," I realized.

"No, I'm going farther than that," He corrected. "So far you won't be able to see me again."

"I don't care!" I snapped, bravely. "If you can't stand me being human, then turn me into a vampire now!"

He shook his head. "I can't. Raven, I told you. You're not what I want." It was hard to concentrate. Everything felt like a messed up dream. "No..." I whispered faintly. "You can't..."

He looked up at the dark sky again, and turned towards me. "I must leave now. " He said, suddenly. "Goodbye, Raven. Farewell. You won't see me ever again." He said it in a quiet, calm and peaceful voice.

For a second, the wind blew, rustling the trees and the surrounding, and with a blink of an eye Alexander was gone. He was gone. Forever. For eternity. My knight of night was no longer here. Never to be seen...

"Wait!" I choked out desperately. "Alexander! Come back!" I dropped to my knees, tears swelling up. It started to rain droplets of water, as if the sky knew of the pain I was feeling. The sky was crying down her silver tears just as I did with mine. "Please.... don't go..." My voice broke out into a faint whisper, and then nothing was heard but the wushes of the trees and the rain that was everywhere. I stayed in a kneeling position for hours. It was still raining, and I decided to find some place that was shelter against rain. I layed under a gigantic tree, the rain falling on to me slowly, but not as much.

Every part of me was shaking. Especially my heart. It wasn't whole anymore. It was ripped, shattered, beaten up to pieces. And it will never be whole. I held myself to sleep, singing a lullabye until the leaves were still again. It had already stopped raining.

Time didn't make sense anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. I walked deeper into the forest, hoping to stay there forever. I slowly looked up the darkness. The moon was covered by heaves of dark grey clouds. For once, I had found no comfort in darkness.

I leaned at a stony hedge. I couldn't breathe. Everything was terrifying. Everything was... _over_.

* * *

A/N: Did the last parts just totally reminded you of "New Moon" or what? xD Review, please!


	3. Heartaches & Pain

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm really very happy you guys are liking the story so far. I actually made New Moon as my reference, but I had to put some originality into it. By the way, no offense to those who do like Alexander; not that I hate him or anything.. it's just that, I don't really think his relationship with Raven isn't very strong. I think it's Trevor who suppresses stronger feelings for Raven, than Alexander. And that's how I'm going to write this story. Anyways, this is the third chapter. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think about this story! Thanks and enjoy! xD

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: HEARTACHES & PAIN**

**(Raven's POV)**

_Do you ever wonder why people say goodbye?_

I rode my bike all the way home, stumbling every few minutes because of the tears that were blinding my vision. Every teardrop that made its way down my cheek felt like razor blades with cutting edges.

_You need someone... human. _He had said that. But he didn't know what I needed was _him_.

I had hoped everything would've been just some messed up nightmare; I had hoped to wake up on my bed. But then I'd just sacrifice all my hopes to childish fantasies. Who was I kidding? Vampires and humans can't be together. It was something I had known of since I met Alexander, but I couldn't help but dream somehow.

I stopped biking once I reached my house. Everything looked dead. I looked up at the sky – the moon was nowhere to be found, covered by the dark clouds in solitaire. Tears were still making its way down my eyes, and I quickly brushed them off to no avail. They quickly came back. It was pathetic. Now I realize how emotions could be so _strong_. I sauntered forward to my doorstep, rang the doorbell, my father opening the door for me. He looked at me twice, examining the leaves on my messy hear, my puffy tear-strained eyes, and my numerous wounds from my stumbles and trips.

"Sarah! Come down here!" He yelled for my mom.

"What is it honey?" She asked, quickly making her way down.

"I-It's Raven," He stammered. "She's... she's been hurt."

Both of them ran to embrace me, asked me a barrel of questions, which I answered in a dead tone. "Did Alexander hurt you?" They asked. Tears swelled up my eyes again. I wish I could stop them from falling. I was never this weak.

"N-No," I shook my head.

"Raven, you have to tell us everything." Mom said.

"Don't skip any details. We want the whole story." Dad said.

I told them everything. Well, not necessarily everything. I kept the vampire part a secret, and told them Alexander left Dullsville for good, and that he broke up with me. They hugged me so tight and assured me everything was going to be okay. I hoped they were right, but stopped myself from hoping again. Every time I hoped, it never happened. They even let me sleep with them on their bed. I felt like a little child that had lost her teddy bear. Except I didn't lose a bear; I had lost the love of my life.

The next day, I didn't go to school. Mom called the school's office telling them I was sick. For one week I was lifeless. I didn't do anything but sleep or listen to break-up songs. I ignored Becky and Matt's calls. I imprisoned myself inside my gloomy room.

My mom came inside during the nights. She would ask, "Raven, honey.. how's your heart doing?"

I would stare outside. "It's... a little bit broken." I would confess. She hugged me. When I was five, my mother's hugs always cheered me up. This time, it didn't. Billy boy didn't hesitate to comfort me either. He came to my room one day and brought me my facorite chocolate-flavored Ice Cream from Sherley's.

Nightmare, the kitten Alexander had given me as a present, rubbed his fur against my knee. I picked her up and hugged her gently; every part of her reminded me of Alexander. I missed him... so much. I could only wish he would come back.

-***-

Weeks had passed since the night my vampire boyfriend – now, _ex_-boyfriend – had bid farewell to me. My life had been hell since then. Another thing that added to it was the gossip that had spread all over town; the gossip about Alexander leaving; and the ridiculous gossip about me trying to commit suicide. I didn't go to school for about a week, and as time flew, one week stretched into four weeks. I hadn't talked or gotten out of bed since, and whenever I did go out, it would be to go outside and cry, and cry some more. My parents weren't too happy about my behavior.

"Raven, time for you to go to school now." My mom said one day.

I didn't get up. Who needed school? I know I didn't. I didn't feel like tackling any difficult Math or Science quizzes today. My heart wasn't healed yet. I only needed one thing. And that was sleep. I didn't give a damn about anything else.

"Raven," Becky called out from outside the door, knocking her fists in the wooden thing. "I'm coming in."

_Fine. Come in_, I thought. Go ruin me some more. Break my heart. Shatter it.

"Raven.. go get dressed." She said. "It's already eight. You wouldn't want to be late.. plus, you haven't been to school for weeks already. And today's a Friday."

"I don't care," I mumbled. Becky, my so-called best friend, had been ordered by my parents to come yank me out of bed everyday. However, I had my pride so I wasn't going to give up. Not yet.

"I'm not going to school and that's it," I mumbled. "Go call and tell them I'm suffering from a fatal lovesick disease."

"Raven...," She complained.

"No."

"Raven, stop being so stubborn," Mom said, taking a seat on my bedside. "It's time to get over this. You're not a child anymore!"

I shifted to the other side of the bed, not listening to her ultimatum.

"Raven, you're not the first to go through a break-up, and you're certainly not the last either. I already gave you time to heal, but we all know your condition isn't getting any better."

"I need more time, mom." I reasoned out.

"And that's what I gave you, hon!"

I flinched.

"Please, Raven," Becky pleaded.

"I don't want to," I said.

Mom and Becky sighed. "Raven..."

"I'm not in the mood." It was true. Nowadays, I didn't feel like doing anything. I just wanted to spend the the days crying and sleeping, and crying some more. It was my phase of mourning and I didn't want anyone to bother me while I was at my period of sorrow. I'd spend last week eating chocolate, watching sad movies, listening to sad songs and etc.

"This is it!" My mom finally bursted.

"What?" I demanded.

"Raven, you are going to go to school and that's final. I am your mother so you will obey me."

I frowned. "I'll go to school sometime mext week. When I feel like it."

"No," She cut in. "You'll go to school _now_, and hang out with your friends _today_ and for the rest of the weekend."

"But –"

"No buts," My mom interjected. "Becky, please make sure to drag Raven to the mall today, and just have a regular girl's hang out."

I groaned. "Fine. If you want me to die early, then so be it!" I challenged. My mom didn't even cringe.

She smiled. "Honey, if you mope around all day, you're heart won't get better. The pain you're feeling will always stay there," She said. "You need to be the first to take action. Go hang out with friends, watch movies, have a sleepover!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright. Okay, fine, mom! You win! I'm going to school and if you find me dead on tthe ground, don't come crying!"

She didn't get mad or scolded me or anything. Instead, she got up and went outside, leaving Becky and I alone. I didn't move. I went back to sleep.

"Raven!" Becky tugged on my sleeve.

"What?"

Becky raised a brow. "School. Remember?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm going, okay? _You_ pick my clothes. I'm still sleepy."

Becky strided towards my closet door and picked out a neat Emily The Strange black t-shirt. I still didn't budge.

"C'mon, Raven. Dress up."

"I don't want to wear black." I muttered.

Her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped. "You don't want black?"

"No. Big deal." I didn't feel like being a goth today.

She tried to calm herself down, but was stepping on it. "Okay," She said. "But you don't have anything else to wear, _but_ black."

"Pick me out a red tee then."

"Okay," She said. This time she got out a Hello Batty red sleeveless shirt, and a matching black-and-red vest, with a dark frilly mini-skirt.

"Too girly," I complained.

"Just wear it." She commanded softly. "Or we'll be late."

"Jeez." I grumbled. I didn't really care for once. Today, I would be dressed as a gothic cheerleader. _Ew_, I thought. I decided to wear my black ballet flats instead of my combat boots. Like I said, I didn't feel like dressing up as a goth today.

"Great." Becky clapped. "You look awesome!"

"Yeah, whatever." I said sarcastically. I didn't feel up to it. I felt my stomach turn a little, and we both headed downstairs, though Becky was obviously dragging me. We headed to the kitchen, and I got myself a bowl of chocolate Vampire O's while Becky poured Fruit Loops into hers.

"Are you up for a movie later?" Becky suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"No." I mumbled.

"Well, your parents told me to drag you around town, and do you remember the 'Twilight' tickets?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I've got the tickets for the premiere, Becky." I said. "And the premiere was over when? Like, a week ago?" Duh.

"Oh yeah," Becky said, flushed. "Sorry. My bad."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, we could still go malling later.. and let's see what's on in the movies..." and blah blah blah. She kept babbling and I just had to say 'yes'.

We finished our breakfast in a hurry and now, I had struggled to get a grip on myself as Becky drove us to school. The downside was we were the earliest ones there. Becky was _always_ early. This was always a surprise to me, even now.

We both moved to class, and took our seats just in time for Ms. Naper's English class.

Trevor came in through the doors wearing his obvious khaki pants and looked at me twice, probably thinking I was a figment of his imagination, but was probably even more shocked since I wasn't wearing my full-on gothic get-up. I was wearing something more feminine than usual and he loved it.

"Hey Monster Girl," He said, taking a seat beside me. "I heard Monster Boyr left town forever. That's a good thing, right?"

I ignored him.

"Did you miss me while you were away crying in your coffin? It's alright," He said. "I'm here to comfort you. But too bad I won't be sleeping inside _your_ coffin."

I didn't bother looking at him.

He went on, "You look... good today."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. And you look bad today."

He smirked sexily. "Now that you're single, for good, want to be my next vampire?" He asked, jokingly.

"Beat it," I said. "I don't feel like talking to you now."

"Aw, in a sour mood, I see." He said, "Why don't you come on a date with me today? To ease your depression?"

"No, thanks."

"Aw, come on." He pressed. "You know you want to."

"Shut up."

"You're breaking my heart." He said, jokingly.

_Breaking my heart_... I clenched my fist, getting ready to punch him hard, when Ms. Naper cleared her throat, angrily gesturing both of us to stop while she starts her class.

"Okay," She started, holding a pack of bond paper. "Last week, our topic was about _Alexander_ the Great."

Alexander. _Alexander_. The name rang a bell. I felt my heart thud, blood racing through my veins.

"Now," She continued, "We all know Alexander left everything he adored, to fulfill his duty as King. He had to bid farewell to everything he loved, just for the sake of that duty. Now, Alexander was a strong, powerful, leader."

_Bid farewell to everything he loved... for the sake of that duty._

I felt light-headed and nauseated, and I didn't even know I was trembling until Trevor grapsed the small of my back to hold me still. His features were etched with worry.

Ms. Naper gazed at me, her eyes piercing through mine. "Today, all of you will write a six-paragraphed essay about Alexander the Great; why he chose to do the things he did, and what made him a hero regardless his failure."

I felt dizzy. I couldn't breathe. I clung on to my nemesis arms. I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to run. I wanted to escape. Everything reminded me of Alexander. The pain in my heart throbbed worse and I felt the tears swelling up slowly. I gripped Trevor's arm tightly, and I felt him flinch.

"Ms. Madison?" Ms. Naper called out to me. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I d-don't know," I said, my voice rather faint. Trevor stood up in my behalf and said, "Ms. Naper, Raven isn't feeling so good. May I please take her to the nurse?"

"Um, I'll go with them," I heard Becky say, following after us. All eyes were on us.

Ms. Naper nodded, then signaled for us to go out the back door. I couldn't walk straight. By the time I got out of the classroom, I was cying, the tears were already flooding my eyes. I couldn't breathe. I felt numb everywhere. _I don't want you... _Alexander's words echoed my mind again. _You're way out of my league_.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Trevor asked.

"Raven?" Becky's eyes were anxious.

"I-I, I," I stammered, tears blinding my vision. I quickly dropped to my knees. It felt as if my heart was being sliced, and I couldn't get enough air supply. _Alexander_... I shut my eyes tight, letting more tears trickle down my cheek.

"Trevor! Do something!" Becky pleaded.

"Everything's spinning..." I muttered. My vision of Becky and Trevor spun around like a tornado. "Make it... _stop_. Alexander..."

I did not resurface to the tidal wave of pain that instantly drowned me up.

* * *

A/N: Review! Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top? I need it for more inspiration! xD


	4. Lingering Hope

* * *

A/N: Wow. Looks like I haven't updated in quite a while. I am totally sorry, guys! So much things have happened over the last few months. And then there was Michael Jackson's unexpected death—that didn't help either. His death just made me lost all inspiration for writing. But thanks to the faithful reviewers, I was able to open my laptop and type this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, even though the outline for it is sort of sloppy. I made this while I was mourning for Michael Jackson. Such a great loss... Anyways, REVIEW please! It would help for the next chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: LINGERING HOPE**

**(Raven's POV)**

I was standing in the middle of nowhere.

It was dark. _So_ dark. I don't remember ever being afraid of the dark. I always loved it. In fact, I lived for dark. But not this time, though. Right now, in this instant, I was teriffied of it. Fear swallowed my being, but I fought my way against it. Where was I? I was nowhere, lost in the hurricane of the night; lost in the hurricane of my sorrowful thoughts.

I continued walking ahead, but the path I was on lead me to nothingness. Everything was still and quiet for a very long time, and then suddenly, I heard a faint _wooshing_ sound coming from behind me. I turned around and there he was. My knight of night. The love of my life. The vampire who had left me.

"Alexander," I gasped, my eyes widened in shock. My heart throbbed.

He didn't say anything. And I gave up all hope, wondering if he would even reply. And he did. "Raven," He said. "Why do you suffer for me?"

Suffering? "I'm not suffering." I whispered.

"Forget about me. Pretend I don't exist." He adviced. "It would be for the better."

Forget? Why should I forget? I didn't want to refuse him; but he wanted me to forget about him. "I don't want to," I interjected.

"You should," He said, his dark brown eyes warming up. "I'm not the one for you."

"Yes you are!" I yelled, angrily. "Stop saying that! I love you! Can't you see that?" He was still indifferent. "I love you," I whispered.

"I don't want you," He said. And before I could even reply, he was gone.

The scene of nothingness became a wild hurricane. I held myself together, my heart thudding with sadness and unrequitted love. "I don't want you." His last sentence became a phrase that echoed for a long time.

_I don't want you._

I woke with a start – my eyelids popping wide – and gasped. My face was drenched with sweat, and relief swept through me. _Just a dream_, I told myself. _A stupid, messed up dream_.

"Raven, dear.. are you awake?"

I looked up to see Nurse William sitting on my bedside. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked.

I nodded. "Just a little bit," I said. "I just had this nightmare... wait, how did I get here?" I asked, clearly not remembering walking into Nurse William's office.

"You fainted, hon." She pointed out. "Trevor Mitchell and your other friend carried you in here. You were unconscious for the most part."

I nodded. "Where are they?"

"Outside the office, just waiting for you to wake up."

"How long has it been?"

"About an hour." She confirmed. "Anyways, can you sit up? I'll have to examine your heart rate." I did what she ordered and sat up, as she placed her silver stetescope over my chest. She moved it around, pausing and listening to my heart beat.

"Okay," She jotted something down on her notebook. "There's nothing wrong with your heart, the rate's normal," She assured. "You're probably just exhausted. Didn't get enough sleep, did you?"

I shook my head. Ever since Alexander had left, I hadn't had a good night's sleep without screaming from nightmares.

"I think I understand what's going on here." Nure William said.

"You do?"

She nodded and smiled. "A break up, right?" She slowly stood up and gazed at me. "All you need is a clean break; a fresh start. That Sterling boy isn't the only guy in this world." She said. "You're a beautiful girl, Raven. And I'm pretty sure you'll fine another guy for you. Like Trevor Mitchell, for example." I was amazed as to how many people knew about Alexander leaving town. But Trevor? That's just gross.

"Huh?"

"Trevor seems to care for you a lot." She said with a wink.

I bit my lip. "I'll take that as some sort of wicked advice."

"You should," She opened the door quietly. "I suggest you get some fresh air outside... And remember, Raven. _Other guys_."

I stood up, thanked Nurse William for her numerous love advices, and went out her small office. Waiting outside was my best friend and my childhood nemesis.

"Raven! You're okay!" Becky exclaimed, running towards me as if I've just recovered from a car accident. Trevor stood up from his waiting seat and took a double take on me.

"You look alright." He said.

"Yeah, I _am_ alright." I pointed out. "Whaddya think?"

He smirked. "_Nothing_. I just liked you better when you were all freaking out, holding onto me."

I rolled my eyes. "You're unbelievable." I muttered under my breath. "Anyways, I think I'm gonna just sit down for a while... the reason for my collapse had something to do with not getting enough sleep."

Trevor and Becky's brows rose; they knew it was because I hadn't gotten over Alexander yet. That or I was just paranoid.

Becky and I sat at our usual bench spot outside for lunch. Matt Wells came and joined us right after, and lunch pretty much soon became a love zone, like it did everyday. Becky and Matt kept sucking each other's faces while I ate my fried chicken sandwhich calmly, still pondering about the nightmare I had. It's been almost a month since Alexander had left. The pain that enveloped my heart still stung deeply as it did the first night and I wondered if I'd be able to get over him someday.

"Hey Monster Girl." I heard my nemesis say behind me. "Did you just come back from the dead? Or is that how you sleep?"

I ignored him and went on chewing my sandwhich. Seriously, I didn't have time for Trevor-arguments.

"Beat it, Trevor." I said, smugly. "I don't have time for your crap right now. I'm in the process of recovery."

"Would it help if I said I was the one that carried you to the nurse?"

I sighed. "Thanks." I said, sarcastically. "But that doesn't mean anything... So umm, can you like, go now?"

He grinned sexily. "I would leave you alone if you kiss me right now."

"Dream on."

"Will do." He replied, his emerald green eyes glittering – which made me trail back to what Nurse William had said earlier. Would Trevor Mitchell really think of me in a 'lovey-dovey' way? Impossible. Totally impossible. Trevor Mitchell had been my nemesis since day one; but as a lover? Ick. Don't believe it. Never will.

-***-

"So, how was day one?" Becky asked, as we walked out of Dullseville high, a grin sneaking up on her face.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Well, maybe except for the fact that you passed out during English class—which, I have to say, was a pretty clever plan!" She said, smugly. "You saved me from writing that stupid Alexander essay—and oh, sorry." She said, after seeing me cringe. "You still love him, right?"

I shrugged, yet again. "Can we please stop talking about you-know-who?" I pushed. "We don't need to know anything about my screwed up love life, thank you very much."

Becky nodded, a frown etched on her features. "Okay," She murmured. "Sorry, Raven."

I rolled my eyes. "Forgiven."

Her face lighted up. "So, anyways, since it's Friday, I've got a _lot _of plans for you..." She said, slowly trailing off, as a red shiny Camaro car came to a stop before us. The windows to the front seat rolled down, and out popped Trevor Mitchell's gorgeous head.

"C'mon babes," He said with a sly grin. "Hop inside."

"What. The. Hell?" I asked, my eyes opening wide. "Becky, let's go. We don't need this loser," I said through gritted teeth, tugging on Becky's arm, obviously pissed to see my nemesis.

Becky didn't budge.

"Becky?"

"Raven. This is our ride," She pointed out.

"What?!"

"Um, well... you see... while you were inside the nurse's office, Trevor and I made a deal...." She said, nervously. Oh man, she's not going to get away with this. And she calls herself my bestfriend. I let her continue, "Since... you know... Matt's got some appointment with his soccer coach.. he won't be able to drive us there... and well, you know... Trevor knows all the good stuff at the mall... and he said he'll treat us for a movie... and your mother insisted that we should have fun and—"

"Okay, Becky," I said, trying to calm down, my voice flat and indifferent. "Just shut up. Okay? Shut up."

Becky bit her lip.

"I am going to walk. And I am not going to some freaking mall."

"But your mother said—"

"I don't care what my mother says." I said, a bit too harshly. "She's not the boss of me."

"But Raven..." Becky's eyes begin to swell up with light tears. Oh no. Not because of me... damn, I am a pretty crappy best-friend.

"I'm sorry," I said with a sigh. "Fine. I'll go, okay? Just don't go all sad on me. I hate that. You know it."

She blinked. "Really?"

I nod. A force nod. "Yeah. But I don't want to ride with him." I said, pointing at Trevor, who was grinning like an idiot.

Becky frowned. "But I can't use my truck, because I already brought it home during lunch and—"

"Oh, Becky." I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't you dare start. Again."

-***-

"Movie first!" Becky exclaimed. "I'm not hungry yet, so movies first!"

Ughhh, I grumbled to myself. This was the worst hangout ever. Accompanied by my so-called bestfriend with my so-called nemesis. Can this day get any worst? I missed home. I missed home so badly. In fact, I want to go home right this minute—except one drawback: we just got inside the mall in the first place. Sigh. I just sigh. No backing out now.

Trevor turned to look at me. "What do you think, Monster Girl?" He asked me. "Movies first? Or would you like to chow down on some garlic bread." He then exploded with muffled laughter.

"Oh sut up, will you?" I grunted.

"I'm kidding," He said, both arms raised in surrender. "So what do you want?"

I rolled my eyes. "What does it look like?"

He grinned. "I don't know... a vampire bat?"

Vampire Bat... I felt my heart pang in pain. I didn't respond to him.

"Okay, movie it is then," He said, moving along with Becky.

We got to the movie place, which was located in the second level, and Trevor and Becky took their time looking at possible movie titles. I just stood there, my eyes wandering at the happy couples passing by. I felt kind of... _jealous_. The hole in my heart was just so evident... everyone else—even Becky—had their other half. My half just decided to leave me for all eternity. My eyes focused on two goth couples, walking happily, hand-in-hand. I clenched my fist out of habbit. Alexander and i were like that once: Happy and so in love.

_I_ _have to be strong. No more crying. Not now._

"Hey! Monster Girl!" Trevor called, standing behind me. His hand was gently touching my shoulder. "Guess what? They still have that 'Twilight' vampire movie on." He said with a smile. A real smile. Not fake, like mine.

"It's still on?" I asked, not really looking at him, ignoring the fact that he just said the word 'vampire'.

He nodded. "Yeah. So, cheer up, alright?" He said, looking into my eyes. "Don't be sad anymore."

I felt my heart thump for the slightest second. No, it was probably just my imagination. My heart beating for Trevor Mitchell? Impossible. I nod. "Okay."

Trevor paid for the movie tickets, while Becky paid for the popcorns and the pops. I felt the tiniest twinge of guilt, because I hadn't done anything but mope around, or stare blankly at the movie posters plasted on the walls. We got inside the theater, and I didn't even pay attention when the movie's introduction was playing. To be honest, I didn't want to watch any vampire movies—let alone be reminded of Alexander. But as soon as the characters started talking, I couldn't help but focus as the movie started taking my interest. Maybe just a little bit, since a part of me was still a vampire lover.

The movie consist of various characters, there was this girl named _Bella Swan_, who fell in love with the gorgeous vampire, _Edward Cullen_. And no matter how hard I tried to push back all the tears inside, by the time the movie played to the scene wherein Bella was in the hospital, thanks to the evil Vampire Tracker named James, the tears just started coming down my eyes when Edward was proposing the idea of him leaving Bella.

"We can't be apart," Bella said, the tears slowly forming in her eyes. "_You can't leave me_."

You can't leave me.

We can't be apart.

We can't be apart.

_You can't leave me._

The words echoed in my mind like wildfire. I closed my eyes shut, and clasped my hands over my ears. That scene just reminded me so much of Alexander leaving--that night when everything fell apart. I want to forget about him. I hated this heartache that stabbed through my chest whenever I think about him.

Becky was oblivious to the fact that I was in emotional anxiety, while Trevor knew what was going on, and led me out of the theater room as fast as he could, leaving Becky inside to enjoy the remaining minutes of that stupid movie.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, once we got out and stepped away from the theater's dim lights.

I wiped the tears off my eyes. "Nothing.. I just remembered something..."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "It's _him_, isn't it?"

I gulped, my throat starting to constrict. "Who?"

"That _Sterling_ bastard." He grumbled. "He left you, didn't he? And that's why you've been acting like a zombie all week."

"I-I..," I choked out. "I don't want to talk about him."

He bit his lip. "I want to help you..."

I looked up at him, and his eyes were so serious, with hints of protectiveness flickering from his gorgeous emerald green orbs. I looked down on the floor. "No." I said, flatly. But how could I say such a thing, when all he wanted to do was help me? And as much as I didn't want to, as much as my heart wouldn't want to, maybe Trevor Mitchell is the only solution to help me forget Alexander Sterling. I wanted to forget everything about him. I despised the pain and the vulnerability I was forced to feel. I swallowed, feeling my throat chock with tears.

Trevor sighed, and started to walk away, until I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me. I looked at him, helplessly. This is the only chance I'll get. "Please..." I whispered, feeling the tears coming down. "Help me forget about _him_."

His jaw fell slack, and his eyes were wide open. Seeing me so vulnerable, so... depressed. His lips formed a tiny smile. "Don't I always?" He responded, as he entwined his hand with mine.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I know it was sort of badly done. I wrote everything without much thought. Plus, I was juggling between this story and my other fandoms. So please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Haha. Thanks.**


	5. Something New

**CHAPTER FIVE: SOMETHING NEW**

**(Raven's POV)**

I'd never imagined I'd be cowering down to my number one nemesis, the person I hated the most at school, letting him get the slightest peak of my vulnerability. Trevor Mitchell took me in his arms as I wept bitterly on his shoulder. I'm usually a professional when it came to hiding my feelings, except there were times like these when all my tears just explode out like a bottle of soda, that had been shook several times and it was impossible to close up. He was holding me tightly, but gently—as if I were an hourglass about to break. As much as I wanted to run away from the whole intimate situation, how I just wanted to go back home, a part of me just wanted to stay there.

But worst of all, I'd never imagined Trevor Mitchell to act the way he did. How gentle he was... how his eyes showed glimpse of protectiveness and admiration in those promising green orbs.

"It'll be okay, alright?" He assured, slowly letting me go. His thumb went up to wipe the tears from my eyes. "That bastard Sterling didn't deserve you anyway." He growled.

"Please," I whispered. "Just don't talk to him like that."

"Yeah, after he _hurt_ you and practically made you a part of the 'zombie' group for weeks!" He snapped. His brows furrowed, and his green emerald eyes sparkled in fury. He looked like an avenging, angry angel.

I bit my lip. "Don't blame him." I said. Talking about Alexander brought back the sharp pain in my heart. Every ounce of my being was disappointed in him, worrying about him, still loving him. But even though he left, I could never bring myself to hate Alexander. The only so-called 'anger' I was feeling had been frozen down. "It's not his fault... if it's anyone's, it's mine."

Trevor frowned, and grabbed me by the shoulders, holding me to him again. "Raven... look, you don't need to worry about him anymore... I'm taking care of you now." His lips formed a tiny smile, and then I noticed his face inching toward mine, and I knew he was going to kiss me, and I stopped him with a finger.

"Don't," I said, looking away. My heart was thudding so loudly. And I felt my cheeks flush... wait a second. Me? Blushing? No way. Especially if what caused the said blush was this soccer snob... Oh, God. No freaking way.

Trevor held himself back, his face looking defensive, until it turned back to a softer expression. "I won't do it until you're ready then." He said, grinning. "But I can guarantee that I will have that kiss soon, Monster Girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Over my dead body, Soccer snob."

He laughed. "But I thought vampires don't die?"

"Oh, shut up." I said. And for the whole night, I didn't feel the stabbing pain in my chest anymore. It felt good to actually feel 'normal'. The whole mall expedition was just filled with walking around, Trevor slipping away to another shop while I helped Becky pick out new clothes (since she badly needed one, anyway). When we got to the car, it was all silent, and then Becky made her introduction to a new topic.

"Well, wasn't the Twilight movie just cool?" Becky said, sqealing in delight. "Edward was so gorgeous. He and Bella totally remind me of Me and Matt."

I rolled my eyes. "Really now?"

Becky nodded, not noticing my heavy sarcasm. "But by the end of the movie, I was so shocked by the sudden intimate bonding two people had." She said tentatively.

"And that would be the two vampires?" Trevor inquired.

"No. I saw you and Raven like, making out outside the cinema... in some dark corner." Becky giggled.

"WHAT?!" Trevor and I said in unison.

Becky looked away, trying to muffle her giggles. "It's nothing." She said, chuckling. Then everything was silent again, up until Trevor switched on the radio, and what blast out came '_Bad Romance_' by Lady Gaga.

I tried not to let Becky see my expression. Because at the moment I felt heat coming up from my cheeks, probably flushing them a deep red. Trevor and I weren't making out; certainly not. But he was comforting me and embracing me. And I seemed to like his hugs. And his scent. And the whole moment flashed back into my mind.

Trevor dropped Becky home at first. Because he knew—and she knew, and I knew—that Becky had to be home at exactly seven-thirty or her over-protective parents will bring about fuss and might even call the police detectives. When Becky got out, she gave me this look that said 'call me later and tell me everything'.

"So... Monster Girl..." Trevor, said, stirring up the car wheel. And that was enough to bring me back to reality. I was alone inside a car with Trevor Mitchell. Trevor Mitchell—aka, soccer snob, the most popular boy in school, and who has a tarnish reputation of banging girls inside his famous Camaron vehicle. I shivered just thinking about what he was going to do with me. The car came to a stop at a certain dark corner, and I knew it wasn't anywhere close to home because I'm always home, and I _know_.

Trevor slid at the backseat, until he was seated next to me (I was too stunned to even move). He grabbed me closer to him and my heart was beating so loudly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I demanded, shrugging him off. He didn't seem to budge.

"Wait a second! _Jeez_. Don't act like such a Monster." He replied, brushing my hair away from my shoulder, until my bare neck was exposed.

I bit my lip. What was he going to do to me? Was he going to...? Oh fuck. No. Please no, no, no. _Anything but that. I'm still too young_, I thought. I felt him nipping at my shoulder, and I tried kicking, to no avail. Alexander... if only he was here... _Alexander_. I shut my eyes tight, bracing myself.

"Stop it! Stop!" I yelled. Then I noticed Trevor wasn't doing anything to me, but watching me in amusement. "What...?"

"I knew it'd look good on you." He said, pleased with himself.

I blinked. "What are you..?" And then I noticed a black half-heart-shaped necklace clasped unto my neck. It was girly, but in a sense, gothic. "What's this?" I asked, dumb-founded. And I felt embarassed to the core that I thought he was going to... do stuff to me. When actually, all he did was chain a necklace around my neck.

He snorted. "What else? It's a necklace. A belated birthday present to you." He said, smiling. "I never gave you anything for your birthday. But a kiss. What did you think I was doing?"

I avoided straight eye-contact. "Nothing."

He grinned sexily. "Liar. So... do you like it?" He asked.

I nodded awkwardly. "Can I go home now?"

"Actually," Trevor said, "We're already here. If you look behind you, your house is right there."

"Oh." I said, sheepishly. We both got out of the car right after. "Well... thanks." I said. Obviously, I was never one for 'thank you's. He nodded, as if waiting for me to say another thing. I didn't. Instead, I slowly moved forward, until he grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Do you have anything else you want to say or do, Monster Girl?" He asked, a teasing tone etched to his voice.

I shook my head. "No." I said, walking forward. And then I went back to him again—I didn't know what was controlling me—and pulled him close. "Maybe... just a _hug_." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "And thank you. A lot. For everything you've done."

Trevor smiled. "You know I'll anything for you."

"You're actually a pretty good friend." I agreed.

He smirked. "A 'friend'?"

I nodded.

He gave a huge sigh, and then started, "Since it's there's no class for two days... can I ask you to dinner...?" He asked, nervously. "On Sunday...?"

My heart rate jump. "Isn't Sunday you're big soccer game?"

He nodded. "But right after... we can go to dinner. Anywhere you want."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright. But just as friends." I emphasised on the word 'friends' because I didn't want to lead him on.

"_Friends_..." He echoed, saying it in disgust as if the words were dirty. "Alright then."

"Good."

No heartaches. No more stabbing chest pains. No Alexander nightmares. Night could be so bitchy at times... but I guess sometimes, it can be a good bitch. Like tonight for example.

* * *

**Haven't updated in months and well, even though it was a short chapter... at least I updated, right? –gets ready for a massive attack- Alright! I'm sorry, guys! I haven't had time to work on this because things have been so... err... mental here. With studying, with exams and everything. Well review this chapter and tell me what you think!**


End file.
